Electric vehicle charging stations, sometimes referred to as EVSE, are used to charge electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrid, etc.). An EVSE consists of a dispenser that connects to the electric vehicle, and power conversion electronics that may be housed in the dispenser and/or a separate power cabinet. Dispensers may be located in designated charging locations (e.g., similar to locations of gas stations), adjacent to parking spaces (e.g., public parking spaces and/or private parking spaces), etc. Dispensers may not fully be utilized at all times (e.g., an electric vehicle may not be connected to a dispenser or an electric vehicle may be connected to a dispenser but is not charging or is charging very little).